runescapelorefandomcom-20200213-history
Temple Knights
The Temple Knights are an elite Faladian group of Saradomin's servants, dedicated to defeating any threat to Saradomin and are not to be confused with the White Knights. To join, the applicant must be at least a White Knight and specially contacted by a Temple Knight. Sir Tiffy Cashien is the head of recruitment and Sir Vey Lance the head of operations. They were founded by Saradomin himself in the middle of the Third Age and were the ones who imprisoned the Sea slugs and their leader, Mother Mallum. The Temple Knights have their large and secret headquarters in a network under Falador. True Cause The Temple Knights, unlike the White Knights, do not follow a honor code, and thus the Temple Knights as an organization reflect Saradomin more than their White Knight brethren. While they do champion the cause of Saradomin, that does not mean that they won't be relentless in their pursuit for order and peace, and as a result, associating or working for the Temple Knights might not always turn out to be beneficial for the individual. Juna the snake, who is met during the Tears of Guthix quest, comments that their intentions may not be what they seem when the player tells her of his/her exploits involving the Temple Knights. Even Lucien believes that following the Temple Knights will inevitably be bad for you, stating that "...the Black Knights have been more politically motivated of late by their ongoing persecution at the hands of those hypocrites, the White Knights, and their masters, the Temple Knights, whose machinations will only be to your detriment." Players tend to get them confused with the White Knights, due to their strong ties to each other. Ranks Currently there are two known ranks within the Temple Knight order: Initiate and Proselyte. Initiates are White Knights newly inducted into the Temple Knight order and have access to Initiate armour while proselytes are a rank above initiate and have access to both Initiate and Proselyte armour. It is currently not known if Temple Knights, like White Knights, have Acolyte and Partisan ranks too, although this speculation is likely due to the yellow-plumed White Knights being classified as Proselyte. Also, Sir Gerry the dying knight, outside of God Wars Dungeon, is a temple knight and wears armour that appears to be elite white armour. However, no armour that currently exists is known as that in the game; or even looks like it. Eva and Sir Owen's armour also hint at higher levels of Temple Knight Equipment. Notes There are currently eleven Temple Knight related quests: *A Void Dance *Devious Minds *Quiet Before the Swarm *Recruitment Drive *The Slug Menace *Wanted! *While Guthix Sleeps *The Void Stares Back *Salt in the Wound *Ritual of the Mahjarrat *The Death of Chivalry At the end of the Slug Menace quest Sir Tiffy Cashien mentions a Temple Knight HQ which is visited in "Quiet Before the Swarm", and that he can only sell armour up to Proselyte which hints at another Temple Knight quest. In "Wanted!", a squad of Temple Knight Archers Appear to capture Solus Dellagar, but are defeated, by a single Ice Barrage. There is also a related quest which follows on partially from Slug Menace named Kennith's Concerns. It is not directly related to the Temple Knights but extends the background. The Temple Knights are apparently favoured by Saradomin, when they die, Saradomin catches them while they fall and they end up at White Knights Castle, this explains the Gaze of Saradomin. Being followers of Saradomin, the god of order, during " While Guthix Sleeps" they formed loose alliances with two other organisations to combat the Mahjarrat, particularly Lucien. These are the Crux Eqal, an underground organisation of Druids, who are dedicated to the following of Guthix, the god of Balance, and the Guardians of Armadyl, they follow (obviously) Armadyl, god of Justice/Law. The Temple Knights have recently developed stronger ties with the Void Knights to combat the Pests who were smuggled to the mainland of Gielinor, and the person who lead them. There are currently no known Temple Knight weapons. Known members *Saradomin (Founder) *Sir Vey Lance (Head of Operations) *Sir Tiffy Cashien (Head of Recruitment) *Savant (Senior Mystical Researcher) *Col. Jake O'Niall *Lady Table *Miss Cheevers *Miss Hynn Terprett *Sir Owen *Sir Gerry *Sir Kuam Ferentse *Sir Leye *Sir Ren Itchood *Sir Spishyus *Sir Tinley *Sir Tendeth *Akrisae Kolluym (Priest of Saradomin with ties to the Temple Knights) *Eva See also *Black Knights' Fortress *Recruitment Drive *Sir Tiffy Cashien *Wanted! *Slug Menace *Falador *White Knights *While Guthix Sleeps *Devious Minds Trivia * The Temple Knights seem to operate in a C.I.A.-type fashion, keeping records and dossiers on almost every creature and person in Gielinor within their library, even Harold Death Esquire. * Most Temple and White Knights have names based on real world words (i.e. Sir Renitee, serenity) with the exception of Akrisae . * The Temple Knights seem to be based on the real-world Knights Templar, which existed at the time of the Crusades. The Knights Templar started as a group that protected commoners from thieves and highjackers. They were near eradicated after they tried to gain more power in Europe and in the Crusades. For a small while after that, a small sect of the remaining Templar tried to set up in Prussia (part of modern day Germany). They were completely wiped out when the last "Grand Master" (a Templar leader/commander) was burned at the stake in 1314. *In the Fifth Age sixties, a dragon crash landed on the Temple Knight HQ, destroying some of their records in the process, according to Savant. nl:Temple Knights Category:Characters in Betrayal at Falador Category:Falador Category:Military Forces Category:Organisations Category:Participants in the God Wars Category:Saradominists